inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Brisingr (sword)
Brisingr is one of Eragon's possessions and his new Rider's sword; it was his fourth sword after Zar'roc, his falchion, and his dwarf sword. It was forged for Eragon by Rhunön, using Eragon's body to circumvent the oath of never making another Rider's sword. Description Brisingr was a hand-and-a-half sword with a curved cross-guard, designed to be used for every situation Eragon might come across. It could fight equally well in a large battlefield as it could in a tight hallway. It could be wielded effectively with either one or two hands due to its slightly longer-than-normal hilt (called a hand and a half sword). Eragon would prefer to fight with one hand on his sword and the other on a shield. The glyph for "fire" in the Ancient Language "Brisingr" was engraved on both the blade and the scabbard. It had a dark blue scabbard, like the color of Saphira's back, with leaf shaped steel capped on the end of the scabbard. The blade itself was a lighter iridescent blue, like the color of Saphira's neck. There was no curve to the blade. The brightsteel contained cable-like patterns within it, and a flame-like patter marked the transition between the soft spine of the blade and it's hard edges. The blade was thinner near the end to pierce the upgraded armor during Eragon's time. Lastly, there was a large blue sapphire in the pommel. "Brisingr!" Whenever Eragon said the sword's name "Brisingr", it burst into a blue flame. This could either be because Eragon discovered that "Brisingr" was its True name, or because he imbued it with some of his personality when Rhunön used his body to forge it, or both. This unique property of his blade has been foreshadowed by Paolini in what the Urgalgra call Eragon. His title was Firesword, originally referring to the red blade Zar'roc. Christopher Paolini hinted that the name of Book 3, Brisingr, has more meaning than people guess. Also, while Eragon was fighting Durza, he shouted "Brisingr". When he was fighting the Ra'zac, he also shouted out "Brisingr". History Brisingr was forged by the elf Rhunön, by taking over Eragon's mind and using his body (because of a previous oath she could not use her own hands to make the blade). She used brightsteel, a type of soft metal from ore found in some meteorites and fragments of shooting stars that had landed in Du Weldenvarden. The brightsteel was used to make swords for Riders. Eragon and Saphira found a nugget of the metal ore under one of the roots of the Menoa tree, as predicted in Solembum's prophecy. Rhunön forged it by controlling Eragon's body with her mind, in order to avoid breaking her oath. Rhunön (and Oromis) noted that it was the finest sword she had ever made. Trivia * The insignia on the above picture of Brisingr is the Chinese character for "fire" (this character is also used in the Kanji characters of Chinese). This may not necessarily be the actual symbol on the sword and scabbard as the appearances of the letters of the Ancient Language are unkown to us. Other Images Note that none of these matches perfectly the descriptions in the book. Of the three above swords, the upper-most displays most of the features described in the book. The lower two are images of Zar'roc used in the film, colored blue. The one on the right is not of Zar'roc colored differently, rather just a photoshopped sword. Gallery Image:Brisingr2.jpg Image:Brisingr.png Image:zar'roc2.jpg File:Brisingr on fire.jpg|Brisingr on fire Category:Swords Category:Swords